chocolatemagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chocolate Magic: Anime
About Chocolate Magic: Anime is a story about Miyatani Shion, who really loves playing piano. One day, a well-known maestro from Vienna wanted to teach her a piano lessons, but Kawashima Ritsu get so jealous of Shion. Watch Chocolate Magic Anime on Youtube:- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPhOigwkA8Y (copy&paste) for part 1, and this:- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4VAYhCzG74 for part 2. Story Part 1 When there was a terrible thunderstorm outside, Cacao said that usually a visitor who is lost in thought and worry will arrive here. Then Miyatani came. Miyatani told everything about her story. Miyatani Shion is a great pianist in her school. One day, a teacher from that school told her some good news, that a well-known maestro from Vienna wanted to teach her piano lessons. She didn't stop playing piano every single day, then she eventually found it to be boring. When Miyatani came out from the piano room, everyone was out of control, as they always do when they speak about Miyatani. Then Miyatani ran away, as she didn't want to hear anything. Miyatani didn't notice that Eiji was looking at her. When she went out to the field, a ball hit her, and then her music scores fell. Then, Kawashima Ritsu said sorry. Miyatani says it's okay. But Ritsu looked mad because she said "Tch" at Miyatani. Miyatani looked at Ritsu weirdly. Then Ritsu said, "Too bad that your hand is not broken." Ritsu takes back the ball, and Miyatani felt hurt and scared. When it is time to go home, Ritsu appeared at Miyatani's desk, asking if Miyatani can teach her how to play the piano. When they played the piano together, Miyatani's hand was bleeding, because a razor was in the piano. She asked why and when Miyatani looked at Ritsu face, it looked like Ritsu was laughing. She said that this is retribution because she always trusted her talent. Everyone laughed and Miyatani felt depressed. Later, Otsuki Eiji, a member of the photography club, asked Miyatani if he could take a picture of her playing the piano. Obviously, she accepted and when she was playing the piano for him, she felt like the piano was no longer a burden and felt very relaxed and happy. However, the next day, Ritsu asked Miyatani to go on a picnic with her and her friends. At first, Miyatani was indecisive but when Ritsu mentioned that Eiji wanted to go with her, she happily accepted. On the day of the picnic, Miyatani is very excited but no matter how long she waited, they never showed up. Later, she sees Eiji with Ritsu and her friends and asks them if they were going to the picnic or not. Ritsu saids meanly, "Picnic? What do you mean?" to her and Miyatani decided that she had had enough and runs off in the forest. She then ends up at Chocolate Noir and asks for chocolate to stop her from playing the piano so that teasing will stop. However, she will lose her most valuable thing but she agrees and eats the chocolate. The next day, she finds out that she can no longer play the piano and is delighted. But she finds out that Ritsu also went to Chocolat Noir and now has Miyatani's piano talent. Also, Eiji moves further away from Miyatani when he finds out that she can no longer play the piano. At the end, Chocola said, "Unfortunately, you only notice things when you lose them," and smiles. Part 2 To be added Characters Main Character Aikawa Chocola - Yukana(voice actor) Cacao Theobroma - Miyata Kouki(voice actor) Costumer and Characters That Appear Miyatani Shion - Takahashi Mikako (voice actor) Kawashima Ritsu - Fujimura Ayumu(voice actor) Ootsuki Eiji - Mizushima Takahiro(voice actor) Trivia * ??? * ???